


H I S T O R Y

by Aesthetically_Ocean



Series: FBI Stories [1]
Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, When you know you fucked with the wrong crew, don’t fuck with OA’s crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetically_Ocean/pseuds/Aesthetically_Ocean
Summary: <| You told me once to be honest with you, and myself. |> I told Maggie, the memory coming back to her.<| I need you to do the same now. |>< If for some reason, this is not working on ao3, here is the Wattpad link. >https://www.wattpad.com/688385033-h-i-s-t-o-r-y-1Vote for our favorite duo - 2 days left!http://www.zimbio.com/brackets/TV+Couples+March+Madness+2019





	1. Chapter 1

I walked into the shower, the clear water washing away today’s evidence of mistakes. I learned from Dana to sometimes use false hope to my advantage, but I don’t sincerely think that’s what she meant. When I stepped out, the bedroom can become a shade of orange, so I pulled back the curtains to let the full view of the sunset. The sun set, the stars shone- all while the moon let light for the people of the night.

I was looking at the view for long while as I received a message from OA- it’s already 10:30!

<Good job out there.>

Read 10:32

<Thanks, you too.>

Read 10:32

OA was my partner since I arrived at FBI. He’s had my back, and I’ve had his. That’s all a person like me really needs right now. I wouldn’t have to worry about him so much if he kept on throwing himself onto a silver platter for me. Surprised that his sister had even said that they should pay me more for dealing with him. I’d be glad to deal with him without the money.

Grabbing a smaller towel to dry off the ends of my hair, my phone went off again.

<So, Mags I was thinking…>

<We should go see that new comedy movie with Jubal and Kristen.>

Read 10:40

<Really? When? >

<I didn’t think you we’re the movie type.>

Read 10:40

<I’ve watched movies time to time.>

< We’re supposed to meet up at the Austin Multiplex Cinemas.>

<Tomorrow at 10.>

Read 10:41

<Alright. Night.>

Read 10:41

<Night Maggie.>

Read 10:41

Crawling into my bed, I stared at the screen for a moment before deciding to knock out for the night with some ice cream and Law & Order. The next morning, I wasn’t sure which woke me first, the sun or the city. Rolling out my bed - my neck was really, really stiff. <Should get some new pillows.> Glancing toward my alarm clock, the time read 7:42, which gave me time for a early morning jog.

My routine didn’t alter much like all my other off days. I would go get myself ready to jog, come back and shower, make some chocolate cake for the neighbors downstairs, then make lunch for myself. After that I would do some excerise <I need a new punching bag> then go to sleep- but tonight I had other plans.

I looked through my closet to see if I had any non-work related clothing, but I couldn’t seem to find anything  in here. I grabbed a black dress with a coat and some stockings-flats should look fine with this.

The night sky in New York was as bright and glittering as ever, with the crowd flowing like a sea. Out on the street, in plain view gave me a uncomfortable feeling lodge in my gut, so I went away from the light into darker alleyways. <Snickerdoodles, I forgot to carry some sort of weapon with me.>

A man woke in front of me as I internally screamed at the sight of him. I placed a calm look on my face as I tried to pass by him, minding my business, but he seem to have taking a liking to me. 

<Such a pretty face. Where ya going to tonight?> He asked. I rolled my eyes as I turned around - as watched goon walk right in front of me.

<Come’on lady, don’t cha’ wanna have fun?> The goon smiled as he walked closer and touched my hair. Two guys, I don’t have a weapon… I have a chance of surviving.

A very, very small one-but it’s still a chance!

My hope diminished as I felt a gun pressed into my skull. My adrenaline hormones kicked in as I stood obediently, observing carefully for an open moment to attack. The goon pulled out a knife, the cold metal against the side of my cheek. 

<Ooh doggie! We such a feisty one too! How much do you think she’s worth?> The knife goon asked. 

<Probably couple thousand with her looks.> The man pressed the gun harder- I’m pretty sure I get the warning. 

<Or should we have some fun with her first.> He grinned at me when his fingers combed through my hair. I shivered internally with disgust.

My fist went flying into his jaw as I made a grab for his knife has the goon stumbled backwards. A shot a fired inches away from me- the bottom of the blade giving me comfort. Another shot fired a few feet in front of me as I scrambled to my feet and went behind a dumpster. 

The goon got back up screaming < You little shit! > Two more shots went straight into the dumpster. I looked around for another form of cover, or a window to jump inside- but nothing besides from a fire escape and a trash can around 15 feet away. 

Great. I’m gonna die here, out of all places-

<FBI!> I heard a familiar voice yell. The two men looked shocked as they ran pass the dumpster, fearing for their lives. At the end of the day, people like them don’t want jail time. All bark but no bite. 

< Hello? > A voice questioned through the alley as I peaked my head and saw OA- and I stood up as his face filled with concern and shock. < Maggie? >

< Yeah? > I questioned as I walked towards him. < What’s up? >

His eyes didn’t linger away from mine. <Are they after you? >

< No, just a two psychopaths that choose me as there next victim. > His jaw clenched as fury overcame his eyes and looked past me.

< I should go after->

< No! Just, let’s go and watch the movie with Jubal and Kristen, okay? > I placed my on his gun and pushed it down slowly. I could feel his eyes pierce through my head as I lowered the weapon, and so he put it by his waist, pulling the coat to cover. <Come on big guy. Let go have a relaxing night for once.>

About 20 minutes into a silent walk, OA finally broke the silence. < You look really nice tonight. >

< What do you mean?> I flipped my hair over my shoulder to tease him a bit. < I always look fabulous. >

< Yeah, I believe you.> He paused before speaking again. < You know, you never answer my question for matching jackets.>

I laughed at the memory. < I’ll answer with a maybe. >

< No, what if we got matching dresses and flats? > He grinned at me as I laughed harder. < And earnings. Come on Mags, be serious! >

< I’m trying to be, your the one being stupid! > For the next two minutes, it was peaceful as we watched the arrangement of people, lights and cars go by us. < I could of handled myself back there. >

< No. Your my partner. I’m supposed to have your back. What if you got hurt, or worse? > We stopped by the car walk as the lights turn green and cars speeded away. OA looked at the flashing neon lights across the street purposely avoiding my look.

< But I didn’t. > I touched his shoulder and looked at him reassurly. He glanced at me before looking at the street sign. 

< In another world, you did. I was able to stop it here. > He started to walk and I realized that the small LED walking man shone. 

I smiled as I saw Jubal and Kristen just a few stores down, standing in front of the cinema. < Hey Kristen! > I shouted and waved. 

Kristen paused from her conversation from Jubal and looked around confused. 

< Over here! > I waved to her again and Kristen relaxed when she saw me. I sped up and hugged her, hugging Jubal also. 

< 9:45 already- time flies fast, huh? > Jubal laughed at his own joke(?). Kristen and I did a synchronized eye roll.

Agent Zidan looked at the movie theater. < So, what are we watching exactly? >

< Didn’t I tell you last night? >  Kristen pulled out her phone and scrolled towards the messages, shoving the phone in his chest. < The comedy we we’re supposed to watch- Isn’t It Romantic - sold out. So now we’re heading over to my house to watch something- it’s better than buying something we only have to see once. >

A half n’hour later <Kristen house was only 12 minutes away, but we stopped to pick up Chinese> we arrived at her house and settled comfortably on the couch. 

Jubal sat on the two person sofa, Kristen was in the kitchen as OA and I sat on the three piece sofa. She came out with plates and an assortment of sauces. <Ian and Director Dana are on there way- what are you all doing?>

Jubal looked at her questionably. < We’re sitting on your sofa. Unless you want us in the floor, I’m fine with that too. >

< Oh no, we’re going to have a fort. > She grinned evilly at the FBI agents as the doorbell rang. 

Handing the food and tableware to me, she rushed over to open the door. < Hi Ian! Hi Director Mosier! >

Kristen stepped aside to let the two in, and the FBI director held up a bag of wine. < I’ve had these with me for a while, so I thought why not use them now? >


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, as I groaned from my stomach churning. I must’ve overdid it a bit last night. Checking my surroundings, this was not my bedroom.

Or my apartment.

I was in a pale blue room, a door wide open showing the bathroom, contained with a walk-in closet with its door partly shut, and the bed I was currently lying in. I checked my surroundings for a weapon, thankfully a bat at the side of my bed. I inched towards the door with the bat in my hand as the door swung open and with my eyes shut, I could feel through the bat that I hit someone.

< Ow! Maggie! >

<OA?>

<If you wanted me to drop you home, you could of just asked! I’m not holding you hostage! > He rubbed the right side of his arm gently. I focused at the bathroom door as the bat dropped with a soft thud- the rush of nausea coming through my body. My knees gave out hitting the floor as I clutched my stomach.

< Maggie! >

< M’fine…> I gave as a weak response. I was lifted to my knees and put on the bed- why didn’t I notice how soft it was before?

* * *

 

When I woke up again, I’m on the living room sofa when I smelled pancakes. And  chocolate. I rushed towards the kitchen, my inner kid kicking in. I sat on the stool in front of the small kitchen island. < OA, please tell me those are chocolate chip pancakes.>

His eyes looked at me a bit funny, but his glee present. < Yeah, you want some? I remember you stating at the office once that you loved those. >

< Of course I do. > I looked around in his kitchen. It’s wasn’t anything to exciting, just appliances and photos of his sister and him when they were younger on the fridge. < Hey, how did I knock out?>

< Yesterday or today? Oh, want coffee? >

<Both, and no sugar please. > I asked. He handed a brown mug that had a wooden texture and a deer crafted into the cup.

< Yesterday, we did build that fort with Kristen, that part I’m sure you remember. We went inside of it and watched Annabelle, which terrified the shit out of all of us, so we paused the movie. Then, you girls drank out most of the wine, and started rambling on about ghost when Ian decided you should try and summon one. > He was grinning at me as I mentally smacked myself.

< Don’t tell me we unleashed some ancient evil plague on the world. >

< No, you didn’t. But you tried. Kristen is gonna wake up wondering why she has different colored paint scattered on her walls. Jubal, Dana, and Ian are at her house too. You didn’t want to sleep, so I technically called a taxi back here.> Agent Zidan paused as he flipped pancakes off the pan and set it onto a plate.

He pulled out whipped cream and sprinkles. Whipped cream and sprinkles- is he trying to spoil me?

< No, I just thought you might like it, my sister has leftover in the fridge so I thought- why not use it out? > I blinked. I didn’t realize I said that out loud.

< So what about this morning? > A plate was set in front of me- chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles.

< This morning you knocked out as soon as you we’re on the bed. You threw up about two hours later and I made you take some pills to make your sickness go away. I carried you to the couch and now here we are.> OA raised his hand towards his small living room and kitchen.

I finished and helped him with washing the plates, and grabbed my coat from  yesterday. < I should, uh, leave now. >

Jumping out of his seat he reached for a towel. < Shouldn’t you shower? >

< I didn’t bring any spare clothing.> I checked my pockets for my keys, and relaxed when I felt the cool metal in the tips of my fingers.

< I sure my sister still has undergarments in the spare bedroom you we’re in. I could give you some of my clothing anyway. > He threw the towel in my direction and reached for it, catching the white colored fabric.

< OA, it’s fine, really- >

< No, I insist. > Zidan went down the hall as I sighed- no room left for argument.

Walking into the hot shower felt like pure bliss when your late night party turned out to feel like pure shit. I looked around for a soap bar and felt it in my hands, no clue what brand it was. Patene, probably. Leaning my head against the glass, I couldn’t help but wonder whether or not I was actually being held as a prisoner after last night.

It took me a while to out the shower, the water becoming warm and I grabbed the slate colored towel and wrapped it around. Their was there a shirt placed neatly - clearly OA’s as it was two sizes too big. Checking through the dressers, there were some of his sister’s clothing, so I just grabbed the jeans that looked the most worn, and threw that on.

< Hey Maggie. > OA walked in and threw me his jacket. < Your gonna need it - it’s like 12 degrees outside. >

< What? It was 39 degrees yesterday! > Jeez, when your in New York, the weather can change on you at any moment.

* * *

I arrived at my apartment and jumped onto my couch, feeling my body sink straight into the black leather. Reaching for the remote, I felt OA’s jacket covering me and I sighed.

I remember when Jason first gave me his jacket. Walking < or more like stumbling over random items scattered on the floor, when did I make that mess?> I opened a couple of files still on my dresser, needing to be filled out. 

For the next couple of hours, I did most of the files before deciding to take a walk for the night - but after what happened... a chill went down my spine, so I messaged Ray for the night, my mind couldn't stop wandering back to the incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me how I did for a second chapter - and I know I’m not the only fan girl of these two.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s desperately waiting for the new FBI episode coming out Feb. 12th?
> 
> And NCIS, NCIS la, and NCIS Nola? 
> 
> Tell me how I did for a third chapter!
> 
> \+ Maggie Bell fan art coming out soon! In two chapters, that is, so my next chapter should be out Friday!

My alarm bussed off for 6:30 - I slammed it into the nearest wall I could hit it towards. I haven’t been able to relax since I found Maggie after those - those - 

I felt the shaky breath through my lungs, words didn’t even start to describe my anger. They had the mordasity to go up to lady and ask for sex? Did they even ask her for that? With that looks, the probability leaned more towards a kidnapping. 

If Maggie was hurt…

I texted Ian and Kristen until around 7:30, then I forced myself so get up for the day. By the time I got to work, Maggie was sitting by her desk calmly with a bagel. 

< Wow, none for me?> I teased her and she handed a brown bag.

< Actually, I got you a blueberry muffin, as a small thank you for those pancakes yesterday. > Maggie knew she won the small argument. 

The brown paper bag was placed gently onto my desk as I sat down and eagerly opened it. It was still warm, and the scent made my stomach growl. Maggie giggled behind me. I saw Jubal from the corner of my eye as he flipped through some papers and look directly at me. Director Mosier handed him a file, and Jubal handed her photo what seemed like… Maggie’s face? Concentrating on reading their lips, the facial expressions seemed very frustrated while I could spot the tension.

‘ Maggie can take care of herself… trust me with this, Jubal…’

‘I can’t… who's gonna protect her…’

‘Safe house would be our best option…’ 

‘ Please… time in Japan…’

‘Really? After all this time...keep your head in the game.’

The FBI director spotted me and I turned my head away sharply, pretending as if the paperwork was frustrating me. I wasn’t so lucky. < Agent Zidan, my office now, please. >

Maggie looked at me questionably but I gave her a confused expression in return.

Dana shut the door and I took a seat, she stared out the window, sharing a breathtaking view of the skyscrapers and the sky meeting each other. For a minute, not knowing what to say, Director Mosier suddenly shut the blinds by the doors and the window, watching her move. 

Taking a seat now, she let out a shaky breath. < I only have one question for you. Well, more, but that depends on your answer. >

< Okay, ask ahead. > I replied, waving my hand to emphasize my point. 

Director Mosier smiled at me. < Do you care for Agent Maggie Bell? >

< Yes, why wouldn’t I? She’s my partner and I would risk my life for her if it fell down to that situation. Just like any other civilian or agent. > Dana listened intently to my response.

She took a deep breath then glared directly at me. < I’m going to tell you this once, because we have very little time here. Jubal, cut the cameras. >

I watched as the camera behind her lower as the little red light stop blinking.

< Agent Maggie Bell didn’t have a normal life, just like most of the agents here. However, her father wasn’t the brightest of people and abused Maggie when she was a child. Maggie had to live with that until she was 15, when she was able to move in with her aunt. The father, on the other hand, is on Europe’s most wanted list, and is a large drug lord and weapon dealer. We take him down, we’re able to complish getting millions of drugs off the streets. Although, we got word 4:35 this morning that ATF got confirmed facial recognition of him at JFK airport. And I need you to - continue what you're doing. Your such a wonderful agent. >

Dana nodded at me as we stood up and shook hands. < I will. >

The FBI director didn’t need to finish her sentence, the spoken and unspoken words already told me what I need to follow. Maggie was in trouble. And I’m in charge to protect her. I sat back down at my desk, avoiding Maggie’s look and grumpily ate the muffin.

* * *

Around 11:00, we got word of a murder in Forest Hills, Queens. 

< What do we have? > Maggie questioned the medical examiner.

<The time of death was around 2:30 and 3:30 this morning. Well, it was obvious that the rope around his neck showed strangulation, but if you look at his left thigh, he has a damaged femur. > The medical examiner had light brown eyes and blonde hair that fell down to her waist.

<So your saying that our victim, if he tried running, or escaping death itself, the killer knew he couldn’t run far?>

< Exactly. But, > She lifted up his shirt, showing a ugly cut, where skin should have been. < Part of his skin is missing, and we have reason to believe that it’s a tattoo that could have been cut off. See the tiny black marks? > She pointed to some of the tiny spots with her pen, then scribbled down some notes.

I looked at the man, and walked through the house. I picked up a photo, showing our victim and a young girl around twelve. Motioned an agent to tell me about her, but they had no clue at the moment, so I told them to find out quickly.

* * *

 

< James Martin Chavez, 6’1, 37 year old, no living relatives or children.> Jubal started. < His only child, Jacqueline ‘Jackie’ Chavez died in a hit and run accident two years ago. However, he used to work for the army - honorably discharged. >

The memory of the smiling little girl came back to me and I looked at Maggie, who was focused more on the case.

< So we have reason to believe that whoever our killer is, wanted information to take him down. He made outgoing calls to the last twelve hours to a burner phone about fifteen times, the last on ending rather quickly, only 23 seconds. But, we only have two suspects, his ex-wife, Margaret Chavez and his old best friend, Navin Regan McJones. He’s back on a flight here from Europe, so I need you two, > Jubal waved his pen between Maggie and I, < To pick him up and bring him in for questioning. >

* * *

Maggie was looking down at her phone and smiling while I was driving to the airport. Reaching a red light, my full attention landed onto her. 

< What are you laughing at? >

She looked up at me while her ring finger slid to the top of the Iphone and clicked it off. < Nothing much, Ian wouldn’t stop sending me memes. >

<He’s obsessed with those, do you remember that time he dressed up as a green frog and asked everyone to call him Pepe? > The light turned green as I made a left turn onto a highway. 

 

< Yeah, that’s one memory I may never get out of my head. >

* * *

Navin looked confused and scared when we picked him up from the airport. He was currently being detained in interrogation as I watched Maggie question him. 

< When was the last time you talked to James? >

< Friday, last week. Why, is he in trouble? >

< Did he have any known family? >

Navin’s eyes darkened a bit at the memory. < No, but his daughter died about 2 years ago from a car accident, real sad. Sweet little girl with a future like hers shouldn’t have gone out like a candle in the wind. His ex wife on the other hand, a real problem. Couldn’t stop talking trash about her.>

< Was he known to start fights? Cause any problems in general? >

< Naw, me and him and the pals got along really well. Dave’s wife got sick from cancer, wrapped around her spine or something, and needed more money so he helped him pay the bills. I dunno where he got all of that cash from though, because with our paychecks, it’s like he got a hidden stash somewhere. You know what I mean? > Navin smiled at Maggie, and knew what she was thinking.

He isn’t our killer. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit rushed - but this is for Mari Ferrer
> 
> Next chapter out Tuesday - but I’m really really waiting. And some fluffy next chapter!
> 
> Tell me how I did for a fourth chapter!

< Kristen, that guy in there isn’t our killer, so our next stop is to check out his ex wife.> I told her, and turned around from her computer.

< Alright, I’m sending you the address now - >

< No, your not. > Dana’s voice yelled strongly from her office, and the two girls froze as they looked at one another, confused. Jubal walked out of her office, frustrated.

< Um…> Kristen said after a minute passed, still pondering over the situation. < I’ll send you the address. >

< Got it! > I replied as the buzz was felt in my pocket.

* * *

< What was that all about? > Maggie asked, glancing at the small businesses and deli Richmond Hill had to offer.

I gave her a shrug, but seemed useless because she failed to notice it. Unless Dana was talking about Maggie’s father… does she even know he’s back?

< Hey Mags. >

< Yeah? >

We took a turn at the corner of a Rite Aid. < How what your father like? >

Maggie froze completely, her guard down and pain arose. < He wasn’t… the best of people - just leave it at that. Why?>

< Just wondering. > I looked to my right when she disappeared. I frantically looked around then realized Maggie started walking again so I sped up a bit until we we’re both side by side.

In the next minute, we reached the apartment. Small, definitely privately owned. < 97-38-110st. This is the place. > Maggie knocked on it twice, hearing no response.

I walked on the squeaky porch through the window, seeing no one home. Maggie twisted the doorknob slowly, her gun out and ready. Whoever was here, they we’re long gone. The apartment wasn’t spacious, anybody could get claustrophobia by just being here. No photos in general, everything was scattered, with multiple classifed Army documents of assassinations in Iran.

< How did she gain access to all of - holy shit. > Maggie’s eyes opened wide. < What the hell… >

< Maggie, what’s wrong? > I peered over her shoulder and skimmed over the lines, my eyes grasping the information my mind couldn’t even start to comprehend.

< They killed a 18 year old kid, OA. And her family - Hey! >

Her glare looked terrifying while I mustered up whatever courage Maggie hadn’t scared away. < We shouldn’t be going through any of this, just grab it and get out. >

< Okay. > Her eyes flashed with pain, not fully making eye contact with me.

* * *

 

A few hours later, we were sent home for the day, seemingly finding nothing else useful at the time. Maggie told Jubal she was heading home for the day.

< How about OA drops you off instead? > Jubal glanced in the direction of Dana’s office and I nodded my head.

< What, no! OA already did a lot for me - he even made me chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream! > Agent Bell looked at Kristen for some back up, but she was giggling with Ray.

Jubal motioned his hand. < Go on home with him, I’ll call you if we have any new information. >

Maggie looked at me hesitantly, completely emgered in thought. < Fine. > She hastily agreed after a few moments. < It’s better than taking the MTA - they’re always late, or behind schedule - or don’t even show up at all. >

<Come on Mag’s, it’ll be fun - this time you’ll show off your baking skills. > I grabbed my coat and nudged her in the stomach.

The only response I got back was a laugh, and that was enough for me.

* * *

 

Halfway to her apartment, she really wanted some Chinese, so I rerouted and went to the nearest one, so it took me a while to get back on the route back to her house again.

< No, your supposed to take a turn at that street! >

< We’re on a highway right now! What do you mean take a right! >

Maggie only giggled as she rolled the window. < Your all stupid! > She stuck out her middle finger at the car next to her, the driver confused.

I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Who knew she could be so… reckless? My chest felt light, I was just… happy.

After a few moments of her hair drifting in the wind and watching the ocean under the highway, she settled into the seat. < Beach. >

I sped past a yellow light. < Huh? >

< Let’s go to the beach. > She was more affirmative this time.

< But it’s already nine - >

< Nope, we’re going to the beach, I’m presuming Rockaway beach is still open.> Pulling out her phone, the little sounds for when you pressed the letters went off, seemly loud in the quiet night. < It’s still open alright. Let’s collect some shells and head over to my apartment, Okay? >

< It’s 40 something degrees outside and a February night, are you sure? > This time, I slowed down at the yellow light, deciding I didn’t want to get the wrath If Director Mosier.

I could feel Maggie’s gaze linger over at me while I stared ahead, waiting for the go. < I’m sure. >

< OA! IT’S A DEAD CRAB! IT’S DEAD! > Maggie was walking around barefoot with a stick, poking at the dead horseshoe crab, a plastic ‘Thank You For Shopping Here,’ filled with sand and shells next to her. < LOOK AT IT’S DEAD BODY! >

She found dead crab’s interesting..?   

Waves lapped gently onto the shore, as I saw a spotted shell in a form of a coral,  ut definitely not a common Cat’s Paw. I stuffed it in my pocket for later use. < Youknow, if you keep poking at that thing, I may just come back alive. >

< Maybe it should, and I’ll throw it right onto you. > She giggled at me.

My body let out a foggy breath, my fingertips tracing over the unique shell. < I have you get you home soon, remember? >

< Alright, let me just put on my shoes. >

* * *

A little while later, we pulled up to her apartment, after a mix of directions, we almost ended up in New Jersey. She got out the car and I pressed the little button on the car door to open up the trunk. Getting out, I locked the car door and watch Maggie switch her shoes and coat in the middle of the sidewalk.

Unlocking the door, I took off my shoes and left my coat on. I needed my gun on me, hidden away from view.

< Uh… OA… oh god… > I rushed into the source of the noise, her bedroom.

The place was scattered, her recent files empty. Her clothes were thrown out, the curtain hanging down over the window, and she crept over to a photo of her with a Kristen shattered. I could hear the bathroom faucet still running, and a dead body < where are here intestines?> with her stomach ripped open in the bathtub.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams internally*
> 
> How do you add a photo to this?
> 
> And the new FBI Epsiode is coming out tonight! * Girly screams *
> 
> \+ Are any of you beta’s free?

Crying. Fear. Blood. 

_ You can’t get the blood off your hands.  _

No. Not this again. Not in front of OA. 

_ You didn’t save her in time. How many times has this happened? _

Please, not now. Please! 

_ She’s dead because of you. Just like old times, huh?  _

< Stop! > I screamed, scaring Jubal and Dana. The next moment My chair was spun, ‘ my head hurts…’ and OA’s thumbs gently traced my cheekbones. 

His eyes searched mine. He was being gentle.  _ Remember how happy you had been the last time someone treated you so nicely, then destroyed your joy?  _ < Mags, what happened? >

My right hand touched his and I gave a small squeeze. < I’m fine OA. I really am. You can go home now. >

< No. > He stated, unsure at first. His hands held tighter to my face. < No. Your coming with me, until this is all over. Your unsafe Mags - the dead body was in the bathtub - >

< I knew her. > I pushed his hands away and got off my sofa, walking towards the bedroom, passing Kristen and Ian’s worried looks. 

Watching the medical examiners taking whatever evidence they could get their hands on, and placing it into bags, I leaned against the wall and sighed. OA watched my movements from the doorway very cautiously. 

< _ They broke the picture of Kristen and I! And they’re blood on my bed! > I exclaimed, my insides screaming for me to run, get out - hide. _

_ But I’m not fourteen anymore.  _

_ < I don’t see any other evidence of anything missing - I think - but I found no one else either. Probably left before anyone could discover them here. > He looked at the blood covered bed. < Did you turn on the faucet? It’s still on, dripping. > _

_ < No, why would I when we have a potential crime scene laying in my bedroom? > OA and I headed in the bathroom.  _

_ I should of have ran when I still could.  _

_ I should of have died years ago. _

_ Iris layed, her eyes wide open ready for heaven to take her soul. Her clothing and undergarments gone. Bruised thigh, strangulation signs around the neck, scratches around the ankle and wrists.  _

_ But where was her stomach..?  _

I rubbed my eyes to shoo away the recent memory. I’ve must’ve moved, because I was facing my bare ceiling on the cold, creaking mattress. I heard murmurs from everyone around me. 

The bed squeaked again as I turned my head. OA looked at the ceiling, a stone cold face hid his thoughts. < What do you want to do? > He asked, directly at me. 

< Right now, I don’t know. > The normal answer, I should get into a safe house and live there, or go under Witness Protection, and hope I don’t die - but the eight year old me was yelling in the back of my mind to hide and hope the monster doesn’t find you. 

< Maggie, you told me once to be honest with you and myself. > OA faced me, and I watched his arm shift slightly, his warm hand clasping mine ‘just like Jason used to do when I was scared.’ < I need you to do the same now. >

I tried to pushed myself away from OA’s grasp and got off the bed, not bothering to pass on an answer, but his grip was firm, and I silently pleaded for him to not push the topic further, and he hesitantly let my hand go.

It felt cold then.

* * *

< Now, can we please let her stay with OA? > I swiftly hid behind OA’s vehicle - knowing my actions we’re wrong.

I could hear the soft sigh leaving Director Dana’s mouth. < That’s our best play right now, and hope he doesn’t find out her next location. He already killed that poor innocent women, who knows how many more he’s killed, or who’s next. >

< So he’s basically targeting anyone from Agents Bell’s past? Then we have to send them to a safe house until further notice… > Jubal replied. < Should we send her overseas? >

< No, he could have multiple connections to the Navy, should alert ATF and NCIS. For now, let’s just play it safe with a person she could trust. We’ll have Kristen and you stay with them for the time being. > Her voice was firm, no room for argument.

< Right now, is anywhere safe? >

< Your asking me that question? >

< Nevermind. I’ll ask Agent Maggie about past friends and any living relatives and anyone she’s been in contact with for the past year. > A car door slamming shut echoed loudly down the quiet neighborhood. 

* * *

Back inside my house, I watched the ME carry out Iris, my first memory of her trying to make itself comfortable in my mind, but I ignored it.

< Alright, will do. > OA walked over to me, placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. < You want me to make you some chocolate chips pancakes with whipped cream? I’ll be spoiling you. >

A smile showed up, unable to hold it back. < OA, I’m trying to mope here. >

< Well, I think you look much prettier with a smile on your face. >

< Oh, do you think I’m not pretty in general? > I smirked. 

< N-no, I didn’t mean it that way, you look cute when your moping. > My neck and ears started to burn, and I was glad my hair could cover it up.

Kristen walked in, holding up her phone. < Sorry to intrude, but we just got new evidence on our case - the ex-wife was found dead around two hours ago. >

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do for a 5 Chapter? Also, I’ll be creating a Drabble book soon.


End file.
